Extended edition afterwords
by LemonadeForever
Summary: Basically what should happen after the extended scene in the lemonade mouth dad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, okay so LEMONADE MOUTH EXTENDID EDITION CAME OUT TODAY YEEEEEP ;D sadly I didn't get my copy yet! But I have seen the extended scene with the music video and interview; it's on YouTube if u want to look it up. So there is this adorable part during the interview where they ask about mo and scoots relationship but mo's dad is there and he doesn't know, so Olivia decided to cover for her by saying that her and Wen have be sort of dating a for bit, and she's like stammering and is like " or not, that okay to" and he like " no yeah, she, she's my girl " and then he takes her hand in his. And then when they perform Living on a high wire, Wen gives his hand out to Olivia to help her of the ledge or w.e. it is and He kissed her hand! Its so cute and sweet you have to see it. **

**.com/watch?v=SieYRpARvB0&feature=related The wen Olivia thing is around 1:20 but I suggest watching the whole thing**

**.com/watch?v=CuVpjx8T7Eg&feature=related this is the performance, then Wen and Olivia had kiss is around 1:03 but again i suggest watching the whole thing its amazing**

**So anyways sorry about the rant I just got really excited about that since its a big step for Wen and Olivia xD**

**Anyways i decided to write a quick fanfic about what should happen after that whole interview/ performance thing. I might add in some MoxCharlie later on we'll see.**

Olivia's POW

"I have no idea what she's talking about" said scoot.

Shit I thought, I really need to help out mo here

"No, no, no I mean me and Wen, we've...Umm...we've been...datingish...I guess, haven't we? I mean we have, haven't we? I mean haven't we sort of, I mean...Or not it's okay." I said trying as best as i could to cover this up while looking into Wen's eyes and stuttering like crazy.

This isn't going to work I thought, oh no this isn't. Wen won't go along with this? Oh gosh I just embarrassed myself on a whole new level and probably just admitted to liking Wen, to thousands of people.

"No, no, no, Yeah, we've...She's...She's my girl" He responded also stuttering, and smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile a big smile. He reached out for my hand and intertwined our fingers.

Stella said some stuff but I blanked out a bit because I was holding Wen's hand. Next thing i knew we were up and performing our new song, Living on a high wire.

This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said

I've been out on the edge  
>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams, I took a chance  
>Held out for everything I've got here<p>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<p>

This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said

Big top, turning around, no clowns  
>I'm running as I hit the ground (<em>Wen held out his hand for me)<em>  
>Front row, big show is sold out <em>(I jump down, and Wen <em>_kisses my hand__.)_  
>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go <em>( I'm gushing like crazy on the inside, but i have to stay in the song, so I continue with the song and figure out what me and Wen will do later<em>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<p>

When it comes to the beat _( I was lightly dancing while watching Wen rap)_  
>Seeing that the heads are moving <em>( watching him rap is something wonderful, he is so into it)<em>  
>Move off your seat <em>( I just hope he's just as into me)<em>  
>Achievement is what we're really doing<br>Freedom of speech  
>I'm in it just to win it<br>I'm springin' and I can see it  
>In the end that you can be it<br>'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
>Famous greatness<br>Movin' 'til you make it through  
>And maybe you can make it too<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight road  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<p>

The song was over and we were saying goodbye to the audience.

Wen gave me a tight side hug **(When the person puts one are around you and hug you tightly, while slightly bringing you into their chest) **and slightly pulled me into his chest, butterflies just went off in my stomach knowing that I might actually have Wen as my boyfriend.

We said goodbye and thanks to the hostess and signed a couple of autographs in the audience, then left for backstage. I walked closely by Wen and when our hands brushed against each other he once again took my hand and intertwined out finger. I looked up and smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Once we got to the green room, EVERYONE was looking at me and Wen.

"What's everyone looking at?" I asked, even though I knew what

"Umm HELLO YOU AND WEN! What is this? Just yesterday u guys didn't act on your feeling for each other at all and today all of a sudden you're a couple?" Stella questioned us, but with excitement in her voice

"Well I don't know, I felt like I had to cover for Mo so she wouldn't get in trouble and..." I trailed of not knowing what to say

"And now we'll see what happens from here" Said Wen backing me up. I hope he meant that something good was going to happen from here.

"Well okay then, and thanks a lot Olivia you really saved me out there" said Mo and pulled me into a hug

"No problem, that's what friends are for" I replied.

Now the hype started to appear once again and we were all gushing about our performance of living on a high wire. Since we've been doing this for almost 8 months now, we're getting kind of use to it, but we still get excited after every show. We can't take anything for granted.

People's Parents started coming in to congratulate them. Though my grams wasn't here since it's too far away from home and Wen's family couldn't make it to this event.

That just left me and Wen standing there alone. We didn't say much. But the silence was sort of killing me, I was about to say something when he interrupted my thought.

**Okay guys this is the end of this chapter. If you want me to continue just click that review button below. I know I left u guys on a cliff hanger, but those are the best kinds, it keeps people wanting more and coming back ;)**

**Anyways I know i haven't updated my other lemonade mouth story and I totally suck for that but I really just had to get this story out before I forgot it. I will try and update both stories tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im sorry i havent updated in forever! I so horrible for not updating, but ive been so busy with culminating projects and exams, i have one more exam to go and then i promise ill be write way more since it will be summer. Im at a cottage right now and since i have no internet and dont feel liek studying anymore i figure i owe you guys, so here's a little filler for now.**

_Olivia's POW_

...I was about to say something when he interrupted my thought.

"Olivia, do you think i could talk to you...alone when we get to the hotel later" he said while looking right into my eyes.

"S-sure Wen, no problem. Come to my room later." I said while starting to blush

"Okay" he replied

We were interrupted by stella that came running back to us all excited

"GUYS GUESS WHAT?" she said all excited

"What is it stella?" i asked

"I just talked to our parents and manager and next weekend were going to rent a cottage for the 6 of us for 3 days" she was jumping up adn down by now " ITS GOING TO BE AMAZING! even Mo's dad agreed. I cant wait" and with that excitement she ran to Mo, Scott and Charlie

"Woow, a whole cottage to ourself for 3 days, thats going to be wonderful, i cant wait, i hope we have a lake view." I said and started imagening a beautifull cottage by the lake with a beach where we could have a bonfire and everything, i was going to be amazing.

"You look like you have stars in your eyes, they look beautifull" He said as if he were starstruck or something

I started to blush like crazy " ohh thank you Wen." I said while trying not to look at him so i wouldnt blush again.

"N-no problem, sorry they just really distracted me for a second" He said trying to recover

"Thats alright Wen." I smiled

"So have you ever been to a cottage before?" he asked me

I started to tear up because i was supposed to go with my parents when i was little, but then my mother died and it never happend

"Olivia whats wrong?" he asked concerned

"I-Im sorry..." I said and ran to the limo that was waiting outside

_Wen's POV_

Olivia looked she was about to cry at any second and then ran off outside

Charlie, Stella, Mo and Scott were just coming up when Olivia ran off

"Wen, what happend why did Olivia run off. She looked upset?" asked a concerned Mo

" I dont know, I asked her if she has ever been to a cottage before, since were going and she got teary eyed and ran off" I sadly replied " I hope its not something i said"

"Ohh Wen you couldnt say anything to her that would hurt her, we see the way you guys are with each other" Said a confident Stella

Ohh shit could it really be that obvious that i liked Olivia, but what do they me by "YOU GUYS"

"Umm i dont know what your talkign about" I tried to reply dumbly

" Oh dont play dubm with us Wendall. We all know you like here, and its obvious she likes you, so go after her right now and see whats wrong. She probably ran off to the limo" Stella said to me while pushing me to the door

" Okay okay, your right. Im going, im going. Sheesh no need to push" I said while sticking out my tounge at her like a little kid

_Olivia's POW_

I climbed into the limo and started to cry my eyes out

I heard someone clear there throut (**sorry i forget hwo to spell it and spell check isnt working)**

I looked up and realized i got into the wrong limo since sitting across from me was the lead singer of Allstar Weekend.

" Ohh im so sorry i thought this was the Lemonade Mouth limo, ill just leave right away" I said embarrased

" Noo wait, you dont have to go" He said to me " Hey your the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth. Olivia right?" He asked

"Yes, thats me. And Your Allstar Weekends lead singer right

Yes, thats also me" he said and smiled a sweet smile "Why where you crying? May i ask?" He questioned

Ohh gosh what am i getting myself into you. I cant just tell this cute famous guy my emotions and feeling. Wait what am i thinking, stop it Olivia the only cute guy you like I Wendall Gifford.

"Its kind of personal" I told him

"Ohh, ill listen if you would like someone to talk to. Dont worry i wont tell anyone or judge." He said while looking at me with those brown eyes.

"Umm thanks. But i really do have to go. It was very nice meeting you" I told him and was about to get out of the limo when he took hold of my arm

"Wait before you go. Here take this. If you ever need someone to talk to or just hand out." He said and handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it and smiled at me once again with that sweet smile

"Thank you" I smiply repiled and gave him a small smile. I got out of the limo and waved goodbye to him. Befor ei coudl turn around he stuck his head out the sunroof and said " Dont forget you can call me whenever, i wouldnt want a beautifull girl like you to be alone and sad." he said quickly and went back into the limo

I turned around blushing and smiling a shy smile, when i saw Wen. He looked sad like someone had just broken his heart. Could he of seen what just happened? but wait why would he care, were not together? I still had to figure it out though

"Wen" I said " Are you okay? You look sad." I asked him

"Im fine Olivia." He simply said " I just came out to see if you were alright, but it seems like your doing just fine and already found a different should for comfort" He said half mad half sad and started to walk away.

"Wen, Wait what are you talking about? That wasnt anything" I said but he was still walking away " Weeeeen" I yelled but he just walked back into the studio

I started to tear up again and turned around and slowly walked back to the Lemonade Mouth limo. I sat there in silence until the rest of the band pilled in all excited except for Wen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry, i havent updated in a while. ive been distracted lately and busy just never got around to writing another chapter but the outline of it has been siting in my head. Anyways before i start did you guys know that Adam Hicks (he plays Wen) is dating someone. Her name is Lili simmons, she guest started as mia on zeke and luther for like two episode or so. But they have been dating a little over a year. I noticed when i was on his twitter and he said he missed her so i checked her out and she told someone that is following her that they have been dating for a little over a year. Lemme just tell you that totally shattered my heart in two :P i instantl fell in love with Adam Hicks during Lemonade Mouth and now i find out he has a gf :P lol sorry guys just figured id tell my fellow Lemon Heads and Adam Hicks lovers if they didnt already know. Plus if u got any extra info or w.e. dont by shy to tell me about it or if you have some ideas for my next chapters my ears are open for suggestions**

**BTW this going to be a shorter chapter since im really tired and need sleep. But since i love you guys i wanted to write this short filler**

Olivia's POW

I cant believe he thinks i was flirting with or doing whatever he thinks i was doing with Zach Porter **(Lead singer of Allstar Weekend). **I thought now he would realize that i liked him after i just told half the world me and him were dating and told him i wanted to talk to him about this.

"Ohh guys, i still can get past each performance that we do. Its always such a rush and pleasure for me. What about you guys?" Stella asked us in her most excited voice

"Same here. It never gets old" Mo said giggle because Scott had started to tickle her.

"Yeah, Ditto. Best feeling ever" said Charlie looking sad at Mo and Scott.

"Yeah." I said plainly

"Its great" Wen also said flatly

" Whoa, What wrong with you two?" asked Stella

"Nothing, were just really tired for the performance. Plus i didnt get enough sleep last night" I said covering up why we were both upset

"Your not fooling me. Something is up with you two. But i wont stick my nose in it just yet, since the rush is wearing of and im tired." Stella said confident

"haWtever you say Stella." Wen told her

Once we got to the hotel we decided we wouldnt do out usual all night sleepover party since we were all super tired and needed to get up for tomorrows interviews and performance on Good Morning America.

I got to my hotel room fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Uggggh why does this happen to me! I decided to take a quick shower since i doubt i would wake up on time tomorrow because its already 10:45pm. I rinsed off all my make up and hair products and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I figured i would pull my hair into a ponytail and let a few strands go lose. I found my pj bottoms and an old T-shirt and was about to climb into bed and maybe write a few Lyrics when i heard a soft knock on my door. I figured it would be Stella or Mo but when i opened the door it was Wen

"Hi" was all he said. I was about to close the door on him when he stopped me.

"Listen, Liv. Im really sorry that i yelled at you like that and walked away after you were crying and accused you for flirting with that guy. I got caught up in the moment, and got a bit jealous im sorry. Please forgive me Olivia." He said to me in the most sad and sincere voice ever. This was also the first time he ever called my Liv. It was cute that he had a nickname for me. WAIT! did he say he was a bit jealous

I thought maybe I shouldnt forgive him right away but he yelled at me and accused me of such things. But then i looked into those Hazel eyes of his and i couldnt resist it. But i was still going to make him for a bit for my forgiveness

"I guess i forgive you Wen but im still upset. I cant believe you would just leave me like that. You didnt even let me explain anything and you started to assume things." I told him in an upset way

" I know Liv and im really sorry. I was being an idiot and i should of just left you there and not let you explain. I was so upset i left. Im really sorry, i would never want to make you upset." I couldnt believe he was saying this to me. I mean i knew we were clse but first he said he was a bit jealouse not that he was an idiot and never would want to hurt me. Its no wonder I like this redheaded cutie.

I immediatly hugged him really tight and mumbled into his chest " Its okay Wen. Its okay. I fully forgive you." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that for a while and i didnt want us to ever move. But My phone went of with its Determinate ringtone.

"Excuse me" I said to him as i went to get my phone of the bed. The number was one i didnt recognize but i picked up.

"Hello" I said

"Hi, Olivia White. Its Zach. Zazh Porter. You got into my limo by accident today. I just wanted to call and make sure you were all right" I was shocked. How did he get my number. And why was he worried about me, we didnt even know each other. Even worse, what was Wen going to think once he found out it was Zach.


End file.
